Babo
by Whitegypsophila
Summary: BTS FF! Namjin couple / Dia tidak sempurna. Dia hanya memiliki cinta yang tulus untuk kekasihnya. Walau hampir saja semua itu berakhir. / "Aku mencintaimu, bodoh.."


**Babo**

**Main Cast** :

Kim Seokjin

Kim Namjoon

**Other Cast** :

Kim Himchan

Bang Yongguk

**Pairing** : Namjin, slight!Banghim

**Rating **: Untuk ratingnya gak tau masukin kategori apa tapi yang jelas FF ini boleh dibaca semua tingkatan umur kok. Dijamin aman(?)

**Disclaimer**

Tidak ada yang menjadi kepemilikanku selain alur cerita ini. Cast milik diri masing-masing(?) walaupun saya berharap memiliki salah satunya :D #okelupakan

**Author's Note** :

It's a BTS fanfiction dengan cast B.A.P juga ~

FF ini adalah FF yang pertama ku publish diantara semua FF yang pernah kubuat. Jadi mohon maaf kalau ceritanya biasa aja dan typo yang bertebaran mungkin. Maklum anak baru :Dv

Cerita ini 100% dari hasil ketidakjelasan pemikiranku karena teringat movie korea dengan judul yang sama yaitu "Babo". Dan entah kenapa yang menjadi korban imajinasi liar ini adalah Namjin couple kkkk ~ #maapkansaya

Oke, langsung saja. Semoga setelah membaca FF ini tidak timbul efek samping yang tidak diinginkan ~ *peace*

Happy reading ~

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Babo<strong>_

.

.

.

"Haaah ~"

Seorang pemuda berwajah cantik mendesah pelan sambil melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 9 malam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Itu berarti sudah 2 jam lamanya ia menunggu sendirian di tempat itu.

Catat, sendirian.

Ia sedang menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung juga menampakkan dirinya sejak tadi. Sudah bukan sesuatu yang jarang baginya untuk menunggu seperti ini. Sudah beberapa kali. Dan itu hanya untuk menunggu satu orang yang sama. Kekasihnya.

"Kurasa mungkin ia tidak datang lagi.." Seokjin menggumam sangat lirih. Mungkin hanya ia sendiri yang bisa mendengarnya. Pemuda itu kemudian tertawa hambar mengingat penantiannya yang sia-sia.

Apa yang ia harapkan dari kekasih bodohnya itu ?

Tiba-tiba datang dan memberinya kejutan ?

Sengaja membuatnya menunggu untuk mengerjainya dan setelah itu memberikan _surprise _romantis padanya ?

Jangan bercanda. Itu semua belum pernah di dapatkannya. Bahkan mungkin tidak akan pernah.

Ini sudah terlalu sering. Ia sudah lelah.

Seokjin lalu mengangkat tubuhnya beranjak dari kursi yang ia tempati untuk menuju ke suatu tempat. Rumah kekasihnya.

Mengingat rumah kekasihnya itu cukup dekat dari tempat mereka membuat janji, maka ia memutuskan untuk langsung ke sana saja malam ini dan...

Mengakhiri semuanya.

Ia meyakinkan dirinya untuk mengakhiri semuanya malam ini. Ya, malam ini.

.

.

.

_Tok tok tok_

Seorang pemuda manis yang sedang sibuk membuat sup rumput laut mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu rumahnya yang diketuk. Jujur saja ia paling tidak suka kalau ada yang mengganggu kegiatan memasaknya. Sungguh ia ingin berpura-pura tuli saja untuk beberapa saat.

Tapi tentu ia tetaplah seorang pemilik rumah yang ramah, jadi mau tidak mau ia tetap meninggalkan dapur kesayangannya untuk membukakan pintu pada tamunya.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar." Ia sedikit menyahut dan berlari kecil.

.

.

.

Seokjin dapat mendengar suara seseorang dari salam sana seiring dengan suara kunci yang terbuka.

_Cklek_

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pemuda manis yang tentu saja sudah sangat mengenal Seokjin dengan baik.

Kim Himchan. Kakak Namjoon, kekasihnya.

"Ah! Seokkie! Hai chagiya ~" mood Himchan yang awalnya merutuki si tamu pengganggu itu kini lenyap sudah melihat siapa si tamu itu. Pemuda cantik kekasih adiknya.

"Selamat malam, Hyung. Maaf mengganggu mu malam-malam begini." Seokjin tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Masuklah. Pintu ini akan selalu terbuka kapanpun untuk mu Seokkie ~" Himchan sama sekali tidak keberatan jika itu menyangkut Seokjin. Mungkin memang tampak aneh seakan-akan ialah kekasih Seokjin. Tapi bukan itu maksudnya, ia hanya terlalu menganggap Seokjin sebagai adiknya.

Berbicara soal kekasih, tentu saja Himchan memilikinya. Kekasihnya bernama Bang Yongguk. Pemuda tampan dengan tubuh tegap dan kharisma yang dapat membuat wanita maupun pria jatuh hati padanya.

Sangat cocok dengan Himchan, bukan ?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Seokjin mengikuti Himchan dari belakang menuju ke ruang tengah di rumah itu. Ia langsung saja mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang sering ia tempati kalau sedang berada di sana. Sementara Himchan menduduki sofa yang tepat berhadapan dengannya.

"Ada apa Seokkie ? Kau terlihat sedikit pucat."

Himchan merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada kekasih adiknya itu. Karena wajahnya yang terlihat berbeda. Terlihat tak bersemangat seperti biasanya dan sedikit murung.

Seokjin terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Himchan. Ia tidak mungkin langsung mengatakan kalau kedatangannya malam ini untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan adiknya kan ?

Ia bingung harus bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan Himchan.

.

.

"Seokkie ?" Terdengar sedikit nada khawatir saat Himchan memanggil Seokjin untuk kedua kalinya.

Seokjin tersentak dari lamunannya. Dan mengatakan apa saja yang ada di dalam otaknya saat itu.

"Ah tidak apa-apa Hyung. Mungkin hanya kelelahan saja dan udara di luar tadi cukup dingin.. Hehe" Ia memijit tengkuknya sedikit berpura-pura kelelahan dan mengeratkan jaket yang dikenakannya.

'Kelelahan menunggu dan hampir mati kedinginan menunggu adikmu hyung..' Batinnya.

"Aigoo.. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu Seokkie. Hyung tidak ingin kau sakit. Namjoon pasti sedih.."

"I..iya hyung. Terima kasih.."

"Oh bagaimana kalau kau memakan sup rumput laut yang baru saja kubuat. Itu baik untukmu di cuaca dingin." Himchan menawarkan sup rumput laut buatannya pada Seokjin. Berharap agar kondisi pemuda itu bisa sedikit membaik.

"Boleh hyung. Tapi aku akan memakannya sebentar. Ngg.. Apa Namjoonie ada ?"

Himchan terkekeh mendengar Seokjin yang terlihat sungkan menanyakan adiknya itu.

"Oopsie.. Ada yang sedang merindukan adikku rupanya ~"

Goda Himchan pada Seokjin tanpa mengetahui bahwa pemuda cantik itu kini terluka akibat perbuatan adiknya.

"Iya. Dia ada di atas, mungkin tertidur. Aduh anak itu benar-benar. Langsung saja naik ke atas chagiya ~

Hyung ingin menyiapkan sup dulu di dapur."

Himchan langsung melesat ke dapur kesayangannya untuk kembali mengerjakan sup rumput lautnya setelah mempersilahkan Seokjin ke kamar Namjoon.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Namjoon yang berada di lantai dua. Sesampainya ia di hadapan pintu kamar kekasihnya itu, ia menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya dan menghelanya dengan pelan beberapa kali.

Ia berharap dengan melakukan itu rasa gugupnya akan hilang. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar mengakhiri semuanya.

Apakah ia siap ?

Bagaimana reaksi Namjoon nanti ?

Apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungannya dan Namjoon nantinya ?

Apa Himchan hyung masih akan bersikap sama terhadapnya ?

Tak pernah sebelumnya ia berpikir berkali-kali hanya untuk membuka pintu di hadapannya itu. Biasanya ia akan langsung masuk dan menghampiri seseorang yang dicintainya di dalam sana. Ya, dicintainya.

Tapi sebentar lagi semua itu akan berubah. Akan berbeda.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin mencoba memutar gagang pintu kamar Namjoon.

_Cklek_

'Syukurlah. Tidak terkunci.' Batinnya.

Ia dapat melihat kekasihnya di sana. Masih tertidur di atas ranjang sangat pulas dengan posisi memunggunginya. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau Namjoon akan melupakan kencan mereka dan berakhir dengan tidur seperti ini. Sudah beberapa kali hal ini terjadi sebelumnya.

Kemudian pemuda cantik itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekat pada tempat tidur kekasihnya bermaksud untuk mengutarakan semua apa yang telah ia susun baik-baik di dalam otaknya sejak tadi.

Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Seokjin terpaku ditempatnya berdiri. Tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir pinknya.

Baru saja ia ingin membangunkan paksa sang kekasih dan mengutarakan semuanya, sepasang matanya menangkap sesuatu yang terdapat di kedua tangan Namjoon yang sedang tertidur. Membuat segala kegiatannya terhenti begitu saja.

Benda itu adalah jam weker dan smartphone.

.

.

.

Perlahan Seokjin mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mengambil benda-benda itu dari tangan Namjoon dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkannya.

Jam weker itu telah di atur pada pukul 6 sore. Satu jam sebelum waktu janjian kencan mereka. Dan smartphone yang baru ia sadari telah mati saat ia mencoba untuk menghidupkannya.

'Apa mungkin dia tidak melupakan janjinya ?' Seokjin bertanya tanpa suara dalam hatinya.

Ia membalikkan jam weker itu dan menemukan bahwa alarm jam itu tidak diaktifkan.

Seokjin menyadari sesuatu.

Namjoon lupa mengaktifkan alarm setelah menyetelnya.

Oh ayolah, apa ia lupa betapa bodoh dan ceroboh kekasih tampannya itu. Lalu dengan tetap menatap kedua benda yang kini berpindah tangan padanya itu ia berpikir.

Namjoon tidak melupakan janji kencannya. Kekasih bodohnya ingin menemuinya. Hanya saja ia tidak terbangun karena kecerobohannya sendiri.

Seharusnya Seokjin tahu itu. Tahu betapa sesuatu hal kecil dapat dengan mudah luput dari fokus kekasihnya.

Memikirkan itu semua membuatnya menjadi tidak tega untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan pemuda itu saat ini.

"Baiklah... Mungkin tidak sekarang. Aku memaafkanmu". Gumam Seokjin yang memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

Ia bermaksud meletakkan weker dan smartphone Namjoon di meja belajarnya.

Namun lagi-lagi, niatnya untuk pulang terhenti.

.

.

.

Kali ini ia menemukan sebuket bunga mawar pink dan kotak yang terbungkus indah oleh pita yang juga berwarna pink. Serta jangan lupakan _sticky notes_ pink yang tertempel di meja itu.

Benda-benda itu sempat luput dari pandangannya saat pertama memasuki kamar Namjoon. Mungkin karena saat itu ia sedikit emosi dan hanya fokus untuk menemui pemilik kamar itu.

.

.

Ia tersenyum. Entah kenapa senyuman itu terbentuk dengan sendirinya saat membaca tulisan tangan -yang sangat tidak rapi seperti tulisan anak kecil- pada _Sticky notes_ itu.

_"Cepat bersiap! Jangan membuat Seokki menunggu lama lagi.._

_Oh iya, dan jangan lupa untuk membawa bunga dan coklat ini. Seokkie pasti menyukainya."_

.

.

Seokjin kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamar Namjoon setelah membaca pesan itu hanya untuk menemukan beberapa _Sticky notes_ lagi yang tertempel di beberapa bagian di kamar itu.

Seperti...

Yang tertempel pada lemarinya di samping beberapa pakaian yang mungkin akan dipakainya saat kencan nanti.

_"Berpakaianlah yang rapi. Jangan membuat Seokki malu."_

.

.

Atau yang tertempel di rak penggantungnya. Di samping sebuah syal berwarna baby pink yang terlihat hangat.

_"Bawakan syal ini untuk Seokkie. Nanti ia sakit. Ia selalu lupa, pasti tidak membawa syal lagi padahal udara sangat dingin."_

.

.

Dan yang terakhir adalah _sticky notes_yang tertempel di belakang pintu kamar kekasihnya.

_"Jangan lupa untuk meminta maaf pada Seokkie kalau membuatnya marah. Namjoonie mencintaimu, Seokkie."_

.

.

Air mata Seokjin menetes dengan sendirinya setelah mengelilingi kamar milik kekasih bodohnya itu. Ia dapat merasakan hatinya menghangat setiap membaca pesan yang terdengar sangat tulus di setiap catatan itu.

Terselip rasa bersalah setelah mengingat ia sempat berniat untuk meninggalkan dan mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Seharusnya ia lebih bersabar lagi. Bersabar untuk Namjoon yang memang memiliki kekurangan. Karena memang inilah pilihannya sejak awal saat memulai hubungan dengan kekasihnya itu. Namun ia bersyukur, karena tidak jadi melakukan itu semua.

Ternyata Namjoon mencintainya. Mencintainya dengan sangat tulus. Namjoon sama sekali tak pernah berniat untuk meninggalkannya dan membuatnya menunggu sendiri. Itu semua karena kondisi yang membuatnya seperti itu.

Ia baru menyadari betapa kekasihnya itu telah berusaha sangat keras untuk membuatnya bahagia dibalik segala keterbatasannya yang dimilikinya.

Ia mengusap _sticky notes_ yang tertempel di belakang pintu itu dengan air mata yang masih menetes dari matanya membayangkan Namjoon yang berusaha keras menuliskan setiap catatan kecil itu hanya untuk mengingatkan dirinya akan Seokjin.

.

.

.

Pemuda cantik itu kini sedang duduk di tepi ranjang milik Namjoon. Ia menatap lembut wajah damai milik kekasihnya yang masih tertidur. Ia memang tampak seperti anak-anak hanya saja tubuhnya lebih besar.

Ia tersenyum, lagi.

Seokjin memutuskan untuk tetap bersama Namjoon malam ini. Ia merindukannya. Merindukan segala tingkah aneh bin ajaib dan terkadang idiot kekasihnya yang selalu berhasil membuat dirinya tertawa.

Ia menaiki tempat tidur yang berukuran king size itu. Lebih dari cukup untuk ditempati mereka berdua. Setelah menempatkan dirinya tepat disamping Namjoon, Seokjin mengusap lembut rambut keabuan milik Namjoon dan mengecup sayang kening kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku, Namjoonie.."

"Terima kasih.. Aku juga mencintaimu, bodoh.."

Seokjin dapat merasakan matanya menghangat lagi saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Tetapi ia tidak sampai menangis.

Ia lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Memeluk leher dan menyandarkannya pada dada nya. Tak lama setelah itu Seokjin juga ikut terlelap bersama kekasih bodoh tercintanya.

Mereka tidur dalam posisi saling berpelukan.

.

.

.

.

Himchan membuka perlahan pintu kamar tidur adiknya setelah beberapa kali mengetuk namun tidak ada yang membukanya sama sekali. Ia bermaksud untuk memanggil Seokjin sekalian membangunkan Namjoon untuk makan malam.

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum hangat saat mendapati Seokjin dan Namjoon sedang tertidur dengan saling memeluk satu sama lain.

"Selamat malam, anak-anak.. Tidur yang nyenyak.."

Himchan berbalik saat merasakan dua lengan kekar melingkar diperutnya.

"Ada apa, Hime ? Kenapa lama sekali ?" Yongguk, pemilik lengan kekar itu menghampiri kekasihnya karena terlalu lama menunggu di bawah. Entah sejak kapan ia datang.

"Ssstt..!" Himchan sedikit memukul lengan Yonnguk yang tengah mendekapnya. Memberikan aba-aba agar tidak mengganggu dua adik kesayangannya yang sedang tertidur di kamar itu.

"Jangan ribut, Bbang! Mereka sedang tidur.."

"Iya iya, maafkan aku, Hime."

"Bisakah kita turun ke bawah, aku sungguh sangat lapar. Apa kau tega membiarkan kekasih tampan mu ini kelaparan, hm ?"

Yongguk mencoba menggoda Himchan yang hanya mendapat dengusan sebagai respon dari si pemuda manis. Sungguh Yongguk sangat menyukai kekasihnya jika sudah merajuk seperti itu.

Mereka berdua pun turun kebawah dengan posisi Himchan menyeret kekasih tampannya di telinga -di jewer lebih tepatnya-.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Tidur pemuda tampan bersurai keabuan itu kini terganggu oleh sinar matahari yang memaksa masuk pada pupilnya. Ia menggeliat gelisah di atas tempat tidur itu. Setelah merasa cukup mengumpulan kesadarannya, ia mendudukkan dirinya tapi belum beranjak sedikitpun.

Cukup lama ia terdiam sebelum menyadari sesuatu.

Ada yang hilang.

Pemuda itu pun mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menatapnya bingung. Walaupun ia memang berpikir lambat tetapi ia masih bisa mengingat kalau kemarin ia memegang sesuatu.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik...

"JAM WEKER! HP! WEKER! HP! DI-DIMANA ?!"

"SEOKKIE.. SEOKKIE.. SEOKKIE.. HIMCHANNIE HYUUUNG ~"

Namjoon dengan sangat panik melompat dari tempat tidurnya saat menyadari semua itu. Ia tidak datang di kencan mereka. Dan sekarang weker dan smartphone nya hilang.

Setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Dan rupanya ia tidak menyadari bahwa semalam Seokjin ada di kamarnya dan tidur bersamanya.

.

.

.

Himchan dan Seokjin yang sedang berada di dapur sedikit tersentak. Mereka dapat mendengar kegaduhan yang diyakini berasal dari lantai 2.

"Oops.. Sepertinya _giant baby_ kita sudah bangun.." Salah seorang pemuda manis baru saja menyadari kalau adiknya sudah bangun. Dan di balas dengan anggukan oleh pemuda cantik yang satunya.

"Sepertinya begitu.."

Mereka hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa detik saja untuk mendengarkan kegaduhan selanjutnya yang dibuat oleh si _giant baby_.

"HIMCHANNIE HYUUUUNG! HIMCHANNIE HYUNG!

HP! HILANG! WEKER! HILANG! SEOKKIE.. LUPA! NAMJOOONIE LUPA! SEOKKI! SEOKKI" Namjoon panik bukan main. Ia terus mengulang kata-kata itu dari tadi sambil berlari dari kamar tidurnya. Khas seperti orang-orang dengan keterbatasan sepertinya.

"SEOK-..."

Belum sempat ia melanjutkan kepanikannya, ia berhenti.

Matanya sipitnya membulat. Kakaknya tidak sendirian. Ia melihat seorang pemuda lagi yang sedang bersama kakaknya di dapur itu.

Kim Seokjin, kekasihnya.

Kekasih yang ia yakini pasti marah padanya karena lagi-lagi tidak menepati janjinya.

Kedua bibir pemuda tampan itu seketika terkatup rapat dengan kepala menunduk dan kedua tangannya meremas ujung baju yang dikenakannya. Persis seperti anak anjing yang baru saja dimarahi oleh pemiliknya.

.

.

Namjoon dapat merasakan kalau Seokjin saat ini sedang mendekat kepadanya. Ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Takut hanya sekedar untuk menampakkan wajahnya pada kekasihnya itu.

Tapi yang ia dapatkan saat ini adalah sesuatu yang sama sekali tak pernah dipikirkan olehnya. Seokjin memeluknya. Seokjin tidak memarahinya.

"Ada apa, hm? Kenapa menunduk seperti itu ?" Setelah melepaskan dekapan singkatnya pada Namjoon, Seokjin mengangkat dagu Namjoon dan menatap lembut mata sipit kekasihnya itu.

Namjoon terdiam menatap mata Seokjin yang membuatnya nyaman itu. Tidak ada kilatan marah yang terlihat. Ia lalu membuka mulutnya yang terasa kelu beberapa saat itu. "Ma..maafkan a..aku.. Seokkie.."

Seokjin terkesiap melihat air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata Namjoon.

"Maafkan aku.. Hiks.. Ma..maafkan Namjoonie.. Seokkie jangan marah kumohon.." Walaupun Namjoon tahu Seokjin tidak marah padanya. Tapi tetap saja ada rasa takut. Ia sadar telah berbuat salah. Bayangkan saja seorang anak kecil yang menangis karena telah merusak sesuatu. Itulah yang dirasakan Namjoon sekarang.

Seokjin yang tidak tahan melihat kekasihnya seperti itu langsung membawa si pemuda tampan ke dalam pelukannya dan mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Ssh.. Uljima.. Uljima Namjoonie ~ Tidak apa-apa, Seokkie tidak marah ~" Ia mengusap sesekali menepuk punggung kekasihnya, memberinya ketenangan. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Namjoon akan menangis seperti ini hanya karena telah melupakan janjinya.

"Sudah yaa.. Jangan menangis lagi. Seokkie tidak marah.." Seokjin menangkup kedua pipi Namjoon dan mengusap air mata yang tersisa dengan ibu jarinya. Dan mencium kedua mata Namjoon. Namjoon hanya mengangguk kecil meresponnya .

Keduanya pun melangkah menuju dapur untuk sarapan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

.

.

"Ayo makan, kau pasti lapar kan ? Belum makan sejak kemarin. Kau tidur seperti orang mati." Seokjin mendudukkan tubuh besar Namjoon sambil mendengus mengingat betapa kekasihnya itu sangat pulas kalau tertidur. Pingsan mungkin. Oke, yang ini berlebihan.

"Aku masih hidup Seokkie! Kalau akau mati mana mungkin tadi aku menangis dan duduk di sini..". Namjoon merespon pertanyaan Seokjin dengan polosnya. Membuat kekasihnya itu sedikit ternganga mendengarnya.

Oh, seokjin lupa kalau pikiran Namjoon sangat sangat simpel dan sederhana.

"Makanan sudah siaaaap ~ mari makaaan ~" Keterkejutan Seokjin terpotong saat suara Himchan menginterupsi pikirannya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada pembicaraan yang terdengar di ruang makan itu. Hanya suara sendok dan piringlah yang terdengar serta tiga orang pemuda yang masing-masing sibuk dengan sarapannya.

Sebelum salah satu dari mereka membuka mulut dan berkata...

"Aku mencintaimu, Seokkie.. ~"

.

.

.

"UHUK..-" Itu suara Seokjin dan Himchan yang tersedak makanannya sendiri mendengar pernyataan tiba-tiba dari Namjoon. Mereka segera meraih gelas di hadapannya dan meneguk air untuk menyelamatkan mereka dari kehilangan nyawa akibat keterkejutan itu.

"Yak! Kim Namjoon! Apa yang kau lakukan ?! Mengapa tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu" Kata Seokjin sedikit gelagapan mencoba untuk menutupi rona merah dipipinya itu dengan gelisah.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya saja.. Hehehe ~" Seperti biasa Namjoon hanya menjawab seadanya dengan cengiran polos yang terpatri di wajah tampan itu.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Seokjin masih saja sibuk menenangkan jantungnya yang terasa mulai mengalamai peningkatan detak.

"Apa Seokkie tidak mencintai Namjoonie ?" Namjoon yang merasa bersalah karena baru saja Seokjin menyebutnya 'menyebalkan' bertanya dengan wajah yang tampak sedih.

Mendengar hal itu Seokjin refleks mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata dengan susah payah menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Tentu saja.. A-aku juga mencintaimu, bodoh.."

Oh pipinya terasa semakin memanas sekarang. Entah karena ia malu atau karena terpesona dengan senyuman kekasihnya yang saat ini begitu menawan menurutnya. Ditambah lagi kedua _dimple_ yang tercetak di pipinya setiap kali ia tersenyum. Bisa membuat Seokjin meleleh saat itu juga.

.

.

"Ehem, ehem.. Tolonglah. Ada seseorang lagi di sini selain kalian berdua ~" Himchan yang sempat terlupakan oleh pasangan yang sedang berlovey dovey itu berdehem.

"Tentu saja kami tidak sendiri Himchannie hyung -_- Hyung kan juga orang..". Perkataan Namjoon yang sederhana itu selalu saja berhasil membuat orang lain menjatuhkan rahangnya tak percaya. Orang lain itu adalah Himchan.

"Hahaha.." Seokjin terkekeh melihat ekspresi pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakanya sendiri itu.

Sayangnya saat belum puas menertawakan Himchan, tawanya itu terpaksa berganti dengan rutukan saat mendengar seruaan Namjoon berikutnya...

"Ooh! Berarti Seokkie juga bodoh, karena mencintai Namjoonie babo.." Lagi-lagi ucapan tak tersaring pemuda tampan itu keluar.

Membuat Seokjin mendengus. Dan Himchan ? Sekarang ialah yang menertawakan Seokjin.

.

.

Tapi sungguh Seokjin tidak akan keberatan. Mencintai seorang Kim Namjoon yang sedikit _**spesial**_ itu adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya.

Kalau ia sendiri saja menyebut Namjoon bodoh, maka dirinya apa yang jelas-jelas mencintai orang bodoh ?

Idiot ?

Terserahlah. Ia tidak keberatan apapun namanya itu.

Ia hanya akan keberatan jika Namjoon tidak mencintainya.

Konyol ?

Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

.

.

.

.

_**END**_

* * *

><p><strong>Epilog<strong>

Seokjin tidak memberitahu Namjoon bahwa ia telah melihat catatan-catatan kecil yang ada di kamarnya.

Sebenarnya ia juga telah menulis beberapa catatan balasan untuk Namjoon di _sticky notes_ pink dan menempelkannya tepat di sebelah catatan milik Namjoon.

Tetapi semenjak mereka bertemu pagi tadi Namjoon sama sekali tidak membahas soal 'catatan' kecil itu. Berarti ia belum membacanya.

Biarlah. Seokjin tidak ingin memberitahu kekasih bodohnya itu.

Ia ingin Namjoon membacanya sendiri agar ia tahu perasaan Seokjin yang sebenarnya. Seokjin benar-benar tak dapat lagi marah pada kekasihnya itu.

_"Terima kasih.. Seokkie sangat menyukainya ~ ^^"_

_"Apapun yang Namjoonie kenakan, akan tetap tampan."_

_"Benar. Seokkie lupa membawanya lagi kkk ~ Terima kasih, Seokkie menyukai warnanya. Ah! Dan juga, ini hangat :)"_

_"Aku tidak marah. Maafkan aku.. Seokkie juga mencintai Namjoonie babo 3_

_Love - Babo Seokjin"_

_._

_._

_._

**_FIN_**

Finally FF pertama kelar juga ~ T_T #terharu

Semoga readernim menikmati FF ini :D

Berhubung karena sy masi author baru jadi kalau ada yang terasa kurang dang greget(?) monggo reviewnya plis :)

akan sangat berarti bagi penulis baru sepertiku, kritik dan saran diterima :D

terima kasih untuk yang udah mau baca FF ini ~

buat yang review, fav, atau siders juga.. thankies ~

I love you guys :D


End file.
